1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to compositions for and methods for achieving the delivery of therapeutic and/or diagnostic/investigational agents.
2. Background of the Related Art
The brain is shielded against potentially harmful substances by the blood-brain barrier (BBB). The microvascular barrier between blood and brain is made up of a capillary endothelial layer surrounded by a basement membrane and tightly associated accessory cells (pericytes, astrocytes). The brain capillary endothelium is much less permeable to low-molecular weight solutes than other capillary endothelia due to an apical band of tight association between the membranes of adjoining cells, referred to as tight junctions. In addition to diminished passive diffusion, brain capillary endothelia also exhibit less fluid-phase pinocytosis than other endothelial cells. Brain capillaries possess few fenestrae and few endocytic vesicles, compared to the capillaries of other organs (see Pardridge, J. Neurovirol. 5: 556-569, 1999). There is little transit across the BBB of large, hydrophilic molecules aside from some specific proteins such as transferrin, lactoferrin and low-density lipoproteins, which are taken up by receptor-mediated endocytosis (see Pardridge, J. Neurovirol. 5: 556-569, 1999); Tsuji and Tamai, Adv. Drug Deliv. Rev. 36: 277-290 (1999); Kusuhara and Sugiyama, Drug Discov. Today 6:150-156 (2001); Dehouck et al. J. Cell. Biol. 138: 877-889 (1997); Fillebeen et al. J. Biol. Chem. 274: 7011-7017, 1999).
The blood-brain barrier (BBB) also impedes access of beneficial active agents (e.g., therapeutic drugs and diagnostic agents) to central nervous system (CNS) tissues, necessitating the use of carriers for their transit. Blood-brain barrier permeability is frequently a rate-limiting factor for the penetration of drugs or peptides into the CNS (see Pardridge, J. Neurovirol. 5: 556-569, 1999); Bickel et al., Adv. Drug Deliv. Rev. 46: 247-279, 2001). For example, management of the neurological manifestations of lysosomal storage diseases (LSDs) is significantly impeded by the inability of therapeutic enzymes to gain access to brain cell lysosomes. LSDs are characterized by the absence or reduced activity of specific enzymes within cellular lysosomes, resulting in the accumulation of undegraded “storage material” within the intracellular lysosome, swelling and malfunction of the lysosomes, and ultimately cellular and tissue damage. Intravenous enzyme replacement therapy (ERT) is beneficial for LSDs (e.g. MPS I, MPS II). However, the BBB blocks the free transfer of many agents from blood to brain, and LSDs that present with significant neurological sequelae (e.g. MPS III, MLD, and GM1) are not expected to be as responsive to intravenous ERT. For such diseases, a method of delivering the replacement enzyme across the BBB and into the lysosomes of the affected cells would be highly desirable.
Three ways of circumventing the BBB to enhance brain delivery of an administered active agent include direct intra-cranial injection, transient permeabilization of the BBB, and modification of the active agent to alter tissue distribution. Direct injection of an active agent into brain tissue bypasses the vasculature completely, but suffers primarily from the risk of complications (infection, tissue damage) incurred by intra-cranial injections and poor diffusion of the active agent from the site of administration. Permeabilization of the BBB entails non-specifically compromising the BBB concomitant with injection of intravenous active agent and is accomplished through loosening tight junctions by hyperosmotic shock (e.g. intravenous mannitol). High plasma osmolarity leads to dehydration of the capillary endothelium with partial collapse of tight junctions, little selectivity in the types of blood-borne substances that gain access to the brain under these conditions, and damage over the course of a life-long regimen of treatment.
The distribution of an active agent into the brain may also be increased by transcytosis, the active transport of certain proteins from the luminal space (blood-side) to the abluminal space (brain-side) of the BBB. Transcytosis pathways are distinct from other vesicular traffic within the capillary endothelial cell and transit can occur without alteration of the transported materials. Transcytosis is a cell-type specific process mediated by receptors on the BBB endothelial surface. Attachment of an active agent to a transcytosed protein (vector or carrier) is expected to increase distribution of the active substance to the brain. In transcytosis, the vector is presumed to have a dominant effect on the distribution of the joined pair. Vector proteins include antibodies directed at receptors on the brain capillary endothelium (Pardridge, J. Neurovirol. 5: 556-569, 1999) and ligands to such receptors (Fukuta et al., Pharm Res., 11(12):1681-8; 1994; Broadwell et al., Exp Neurol., 142(1):47-65 1996). Antibody vectors are transported through the capillary endothelium by a process of adsorptive endocytosis (non-specific, membrane-phase endocytosis) and are far less efficiently transported than actual receptor ligands, which cross the BBB by a saturable, energy-dependent mechanism (Broadwell et al., Exp Neurol., 142(1):47-65 1996).
The lipoprotein receptor-related protein (LRP) receptor family comprises a group of membrane-spanning, endocytic proteins with homology to the LDL receptor. Characterized as playing a key role in lipoprotein metabolism, LRP have subsequently been shown to bind a variety of ligands present in the blood. (Herz and Strickland, J Clin Invest.,108(6):779-84, 2001). LRP ligands include the lipoprotein-associated proteins ApoE, ApoJ and lipoprotein lipase; proteinases tPA, uPA, Factor IX and MMP-9; proteinase inhibitors PAI-1, antithrombin III, alpha-2-macroglobulin and alpha-antitrypsin; the antibacterial protein lactoferrin; the chaperone receptor-associated protein (RAP), the hormone thyrotropin, the cofactor cobalamin and the lysosomal proteins saposin and sphingolipid activator protein. Four of these ligands, ApoJ (Zlokovic et al., Proc. Nat'l Acad. Sci., U.S.A. 93(9):4229-34 1996; Zlokovic, Life Sci., 59(18):1483-97, 1996), thyrotropin (Marino et al., J. Biol. Chem., 275(10):7125-37 2000; Marino et al., J. Biol. Chem., 274(18):12898-904, 1999), lipoprotein lipase (Obunike et al. J. Biol. Chem., 276(12):8934-41, 2001) and cobalamin (Ramanujam et al., Arch Biochem Biophys., 315(1):8-15, 1994) have been shown to be transcytosed across capillary endothelial cells in vitro and in vivo by LRP family members.
Taken together, the LRP receptor family comprises a pool of compositionally and functionally related receptors expressed at different levels in different tissues, including capillary endothelium, neurons and astrocytes. LRP family members are professional endocytic receptors that have also been shown to transcytose ligands across polarized epithelia.
A unique LRP ligand is the receptor-associated protein, RAP, a 39 kD chaperone localized to the endoplasmic reticulum and Golgi (Bu and Schwartz, Trends Cell. Biol. 8(7):272-6, 1998). RAP binds tightly to LRP in these compartments preventing premature association of the receptor with co-expressed ligands (Herz and Willnow, Atherosclerosis 118 Suppl:S37-41, 1995). RAP serves as an attractive targeting sequence for LRP due to its high affinity for all members of the LRP receptor family (˜2 nM) and ability to out-compete all known LRP ligands. Since RAP is not secreted, endogenous levels in the blood are low. Endocytosis of RAP by LRP results in localization to the lysosome and complete degradation of the protein. Structure-function studies have been performed on RAP, providing some guidance on minimization of the sequence required to fulfill the targeting function (Melman, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 276(31): 29338-46, 2001). It is not known whether RAP is transcytosed, but Megalin-RAP complexes have been shown to remain intact as far as the late endosome (Czekay et al., Mol. Biol. Cell. 8(3):517-32, 1997). The integrity of the Megalin-RAP complex through the Compartment of Uncoupling Ligand from Receptor (CURL) and into this late endosomal compartment is in contrast to the observed instability of other LRP-ligand complexes in the early endosome. The LRP-RAP complex thus appears to have enhanced resistance to acid-dependent dissociation, a potential indicator of transcytotic competence. RAP could be engineered to be more specific for particular members of the LRP family. Such modifications would allow more selective targeting of RAP fusions to particular tissues, as dictated by the expression of different LRP family members on those tissues.
Furthermore, RAP may be a suitable substitute for the mannose 6-phosphate targeting signal on lysosomal enzymes. The LRP-RAP system shares many features with the mannose-6-phosphate receptor (MPR)-mannose 6-phosphate (M6P) system: Both receptor-ligand complexes, LRP-RAP and MPR-M6P, exhibit dissociation constants in the 1-2 nM range and are stable in the CURL. Both LRP and MPR are widely expressed on a variety of tissues and efficiently transport bound ligand to the lysosome. Both types of ligands are degraded upon reaching the lysosome. The advantage of RAP targeting over M6P targeting is that it depends on a protein sequence rather than a modified carbohydrate. Biosynthetic throughput and quality control are much higher for an amino acid sequence than for a modified oligosaccharide, allowing for better drug yield, potency and safety. The LRP-RAP system may also provide a method of efficiently targeting other tissues. For example, the high density of the Very Low Density Lipoprotein Receptor (VLDLR), a member of the LRP family), as well as LRP1 on muscle cells implies that RAP fusions could be taken up to a significant extent by muscle through LRP receptor-dependent endocytosis (Takahashi et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 89(19):9252-6, 1992).
However, there remains a need for novel compounds, pharmaceutical compositions, and methods of administration of such compounds and compositions that can more effectively deliver active agents to the brain and other biological compartments. In particular, there is a need for such novel compounds, pharmaceutical compositions, and methods of administration which deliver active agents to the brain and tissues or organs that are set off from the blood compartment by capillary endothelial cells that are closely sealed by tight junctions. In particular, there is a need for such novel compounds, pharmaceutical compositions, and methods of administration, which efficiently target the delivery of an active agent to a wide variety of tissues. In particular, there is a need for such novel compounds, pharmaceutical compositions, and methods of administration, which target the delivery of an active agent to the lysosomal compartment of a cell within those tissues. This invention provides such compounds, pharmaceutical compositions and methods for their use.